


One night

by quirós (tonightsobright)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightsobright/pseuds/quir%C3%B3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern teen AU. Jaime can't take his sister to see her favourite band as promised, so Tyrion decides to give up his own evening plans to take on the task himself, whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so I'd be grateful for some feedback!! If you see any mistakes please make sure to point them out in the comment section! I feel like I need to point out that Tyrion is not in love with Cersei or anything (at least not that I'm aware of lmao) so this is not supposed to be romantic or anything! I just wanted to explore their relationship :3 Enjoy! x
> 
> ((PS: The Pretty Reckless is totally a real band that I thought teen Cersei would like. At some point Tyrion mentions Taylor Momsen, she's the lead singer!))

Cersei leaned back on the couch and turned on the dormant tv. Images of hunting lions flashed through the screen and danced on the edge of her calm blue irises and she stared, thoughts flooding her head interrupted solely by the slow beat of her blinking eyelids. Her phone was right beside her, buzzing at times with a notification or another, a message from her dad recommending she tried selling her tickets and shut the fuck up probably. The best day of her life was ruined before it even started. Between heavy sighs she found the strength to curse her brother Jaime, that waking talking waste of oxygen, that gorgeous waste of oxygen, the very oxygen she lacked that evening. 7:03 PM. The concert started at 10, and she was still hoping her brother would call her last minute and tell her he had given up on all his plans for her, because he loved her, because she would always be his first choice. But he would not. Instead she'd have to wait for her favorite band to record a new album, then tour and hope by then her brother would have a bigger heart. Either puberty did the thing, or she'd have to consider heart transplant surgery. She smiled at her own joke.  
From the other side of the television screen a man dictated a discourse on the differences between lions and lionesses, the clock kept ticking pointlessly. Outside the entrance door, beyond the shield of sound the tv offered, she could hear the low yawn of the elevator awaking and commencing its spiral down the rabbit hole of stairs wrapped around the fall like a helter skelter. In five seconds, she calculated, it would greet its passenger with open crystal clear doors. She was almost right. It took 4.7 seconds for the elevator to fold its gates open for a much needed (though certainly not nearly as desired) brother. Tyrion's dirty blond hair was something of a mess after being splattered with city rain and mud from that one hurried car on the 42nd street, his eyebrows were locked in a worried frown and his clothes were far from presentable but after all, he reasoned, this was Jaime's flat, not his father's house. His lousy appearance would do no harm. Standing on the doorway his decisive attitude faltered a little as he questioned whether or not to fit the key in the lock to reveal a wonderful pissed off big sister with a not-so-wonderful amount of weapons at hand and an alarming possibility of them being operated against him in a bout of sisterly love. But of course, he didn't walk away. Family first, he reasoned, clumsily unlocking the door: there she was, opposite the entrance, sitting in the living room in deadly silence.  
She could not see him, but he knew she'd rather it be this way, which meant she obviously knew who he was.  
"Sweet sister." Tyrion greeted, his mature voice ringing like nearby church bells on an early Sunday. What followed was a silence so charged with disgust Tyrion shrunk a little, but didn't give up.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a Spitzer bullet aimed straight at his skull. He doged it with a sigh and, charged with patience, he shot back an "I'm here to pick you up." cannon ball. She obviously did not see that one coming. Her ship was sinking, this could not be. Cersei turned her head crowned in liquid golden light and gathered the decency to look him in the eye. "What do you mean, pick you up?"  
"I mean take you dancing, Cinderella. I guess in lack of your Prince Charming you'll have to settle for the imp."  
Cersei's face was the kind you'd put in a science book for little kids under the definition of 'astonished and sorta hopeful but also gonna murder you in cold blood.'.  
"I'll go ask the guy at Lost and Found for your ability to legitimate feeling later, sis, but right now I would like to inform you that no, you should not worry about the fact that we're both underage because I've got this baby right here and it says I'm older than your ass so no one can stop us. You coming?" he proudly waved his fake ID like a victory flag.  
Cersei knew she could not refuse. She would not give The Pretty Reckless up so easily.  
"Before you question my brilliant plan note that I, being a dwarf, am hardly questionable when it comes to establishing my age. In fact, my very words are the Bible and so they should be for every living soul who dares point out my height. After all, who'd be rude to such an adorable little man?" he smiled wide and winked at her. "Let's go."  
Cersei did hate him, but he was the only chance she had left. She'd go with the little monster if she had to. She picked up her black slightly oversized coat and wore it with the grace of a lioness, the beauty of a queen. She purposefully left the phone at home: didn't want to hear from Jaime. Not now that he had abandoned her with Tyrion.  
The dwarf was looking at her intently with his mismatched eyes framed in dark eyeliner and his half-dried hair falling on his dirty face, nailing the perfect look for a punk concert. Looking at his small figure by the doorway she wondered why he'd cancel his appointment with his bitch of a girlfriend just to take her to a concert. They didn't get many occasions to go out together, so why give it all up for her?  
Tyrion sighed and uttered a tired: "No I'm not gonna kill or rape you. Not today, sis.", then turned away from her and started walking back towards the elevator.  
~  
He was humming Mr Brightside and she was trying to contain the adrenaline-stained words that she'd have shot through the air had it been literally anyone else but her little brother sitting next to her.  
"I hate that song." she muttered bitterly. Hopefully he'd shut up.  
He didn't.  
"Why thank you, I'll make sure to take you with us next time we go see the Killers."  
"What with you and your whore?"  
"Last time I checked it was YOUR whore who liked the Killers, sis." Oh. "Remember two years ago? You crying because your brother would rather see a concert than take your ass to dinner? 'Cause I do. Ah, sweet summer memories!".  
Silence. He went there. He touched the untouchable topic. Cersei frowned and looked away.  
"Is this why you decided to take me huh? To humiliate me? No need to trouble yourself, you've been doing it since you were born."  
"Actually," Tyrion tried to mask his hurt feelings behind a quiet tone as he felt his self-esteem plummet down to his feet, which was really not that far away from his head, he guessed "I wanted to see you smile. And God knows if you have you've done your best to hide it. Smile for me once and I promise I won't make fun of you tonight."  
Cersei thanked god for the fact that he wasn't looking her in the face on that exact moment cause that'd have been tragic, showing weakness to her monster little brother? The end of her reputation. Eternal humiliation. No.  
"What if I refuse?" she asked carefully, still not looking at him.  
"Then I guess this has all been for nothing." Tyrion wasn't willing to fight her anymore that evening, unless...  
"Bet you five pounds I can sing a better Going to Hell than Taylor Momsen." he said.  
Cersei turned to him, her eyes wide as plates.  
"Did I hear you correctly?" she whispered. "A better... A better Going to Hell than Taylor Momsen? YOU?" she started laughing maniacally, pointing at him in disbelief "This" her head tilted up as tears filled her eyes "This is the funniest joke I've ever heard. You? A better- oh my god." and she kept on for a while, Tyrion looked at her and smiled: well she might have been laughing at him but at least she was laughing. 

The firmament around them played with all the beautiful shades of Cersei's golden smile and she was a star in his eyes, that night.


End file.
